escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Iat andreea.paraschiv/proyecto
Shogun: Señor de samuráis Shogun: señor de samuráis es una novela histórica de aventuras escrita por James Clavell y publicada originalmente en 1975. La acción se desarrola en el Japón feudal del año 1600, algunos meses antes de la batalla crucial de Sekigahara. Narra la subida del daimyo "Toranaga" (nombre ficticio para Tokugawa Ieyasu) al shogunato, a través de la visión de un marinero inglés cuyas hazañas están basadas vagamente en las de William Adams. Argumento Trata de las aventuras de un marinero inglés, Blackthorne, al servicio de Holanda, que es capturado por los japoneses junto a su tripulación en 1600. Aunque los nombres de los personajes han sido deformados, la novela trata el conflicto que llevó a Tokugawa Ieyasu (Toranaga en la novela) a convertirse en Shogun de Japón, y fundar una dinastía que ocuparía el poder hasta el siglo XIX. John Blackthorne, piloto inglés y capitán del buque de guerra holandés Erasmus,naufraga en las costas de Japón. Él y unos pocos supervivientes de su tripulación holandesa son capturados por el samurai Omi-san y confinados a un hoyo hasta que, en opinión de sus captores, empiezan a comportarse como "personas civilizadas", es decir, dejan de quejarse, de pedir su libertad, de gritar, etc. Llega Yabu-san, el daimyo de Omi-san, y mata a uno de los marineros de la tripulación, escogido al azar, hirviéndolo vivo. Siguiendo el consejo de Omi, Yabu planea aumentar su influencia, quedándose con los fusiles y el dinero del barco de Blackthorne. Sin embargo, es traicionado por un samurai que informa a Toranaga, el señor de Yabu, de la llegada del barco. Ante esto, Yabu se ve obligado a entregarle a Toranaga el barco y todo su contenido. Blackthorne recibe el nombre "Anjin", que significa piloto, porque los japoneses no pueden pronunciar su nombre. Le insiste a Omi-san que le aplique a su nombre el sufijo honorífico "-san", como todos los samuráis respetables, y a partir de entonces a Blackthorne se le conoce como "Anjin-san". Toranaga, un señor feudal poderoso que domina Kwanto (en realidad la región de Kantō), lo que hoy en día es Tokio, entrevista a Blackthorne a través de un sacerdote jesuita que hace de intérprete. Blackthorne, al ser inglés y protestante, intenta poner a Toranaga en contra de los jesuitas, que gozan de algunas concesiones. Toranaga se sorprende al enterarse de que la religión cristiana está dividida y de que otros países europeos han intentado navegar las aguas asiáticas desde que la Armada Española fue vencida. La entrevista acaba cuando Ishido, el principal rival de Toranaga, entra en la estancia, ansioso por conocer al "bárbaro". Para mantenerlo alejado de Ishido, Toranaga mete a Blackthorne en la carcel por piratería. Allí, Blackthorne se hace amigo de un sacerdote dominicano, que le da más detalles sobre las concesiones obtenidas por los jesuitas y sobre el comercio con el Barco Negro: Japón necesita la seda china, pero no pueden tratar directamente con los chinos; los portugueses hacen de intermediarios, transportando la mercancía en el Barco Negro y sacando enormes beneficios. Con la ayuda del sacerdote, Blackthorne empieza a aprender nociones básicas de japonés. Después de cuatro días de cautiverio, los hombres de Ishido sacan a Blackthorne de la carcel, pero Toranaga interviene, quitándoselo a su rival. Toranaga tiene otro intérprete en la siguiente entrevista, la señora Mariko, convertida al cristianismo y dividida entre la lealtad hacia su religión y hacia el hecho de ser samurai y súbdita de Toranaga. Mientras tanto, el regente Toranaga es forzado al suicidio ritual por el Consejo de los Regentes. Para librarse de la orden, tiene que salir del castillo de Osaka, y lo consigue haciéndose pasar por una mujer entre los que dejan el castillo. Blackthorne se da cuenta de que Toranaga está intentando huir y, cuando Ishido se presenta inesperadamente a la puerta del castillo, distrae la atención de Ishido hacia sí, salvando a Toranaga. De esta manera, se va ganando la confianza de Toranaga y se convierte en su súbdito. Blackthorne empieza a mejorar su japonés y a comprender a los japoneses, y acaba admirando profundamente su cultura. Sin embargo, los japoneses están dividos hacia las dos facetas de Blackthorne: es un extranjero, el líder de una chusma inculta (su tripulación), pero también es un marinero excepcional. Por lo tanto, para ellos es un ser despreciable, pero a la vez de un valor incalculable. Un punto de inflexión en esta opinión lo respresenta el intento de Blackthorne de hacerse seppuku para salvar su honor al ser insultado gravemente. A los japoneses les impresiona el hecho de que esté dispuesto a cometer suicidio, pero se lo impiden, porque Blackthorne tiene mucho más valor vivo que muerto. Los japoneses empiezan a admirar al "bárbaro" y, a cambio, recibe el título de samurai y hatamoto. Para esto, tiene que aprender a comportarse de acuerdo con su nuevo estatus y es ayudado por Mariko. Blackthorne se encuentra dividido entre la creciente afección por Mariko (casada con un poderoso y peligroso samurai), la lealtad cada vez mayor hacia Toranaga, y su deseo de volver a mar abierto en su Erasmus para capturar el Barco Negro. Sin embargo, los planes para capturar el Barco Negro se complican por la amistad y el respeto que le tiene Blackthorne al capitán de ese barco, un piloto portugués llamado Rodrigues. Después de un tiempo, va a visitar a los supervivientes de su tripulación, y se asombra mucho al ver cuánto ha evolucionado él respecto al modo de vida europeo(sucio, mugriento, ignorante, carnívoro). Por lo tanto, sus viejos amigos le disgustan. Al mismo tiempo, la novela refleja la intensa lucha por el poder entre Toranaga e Ishido, y las maniobras políticas de los jesuitas. También existe un conflicto entre los daymio cristianos (que desean preservar y aumentar el poder de su Iglesia) y los daymio que se oponen al cristianismo a favor del shinto y el budismo, las religiones tradicionales. Ishido tiene secuestrados en Osaka a familiares de otros daymio, pero los llama invitados. Miestras tenga en su poder a estos rehenes, los otros daymio, incluido Toranaga, no se atreverían a atacarlo. Ishido planea atraer o forzar a Toranaga a venir al castillo y, cuando todos los regentes estén presentes, obtener una orden de suicidio para su enemigo. Para librar a su dueño de esta situación, Mariko se ofrece voluntaria para ir al Castillo de Osaka con el propósito de enfrentarse a Ishido y de liberar a los rehenes. Durante el largo viaje hacia Osaka, Mariko y Blackthorne tienen una aventura. Una vez allí, Mariko (siguiendo la orden de Toranaga de dejar el castillo contra los deseos de Ishido) se enfrenta a Ishido, que se ve forzado o a deshonrarse a sí mismo al deshonrar a Mariko o a echarse para atrás. Cuando Mariko intenta dejar el castillo, empieza una batalla entre los samuráis de su escolta y los de Ishido, y se ve obligada a renunciar. Sin embargo, ella afirma que, como no puede llevar a cabo una orden de su dueño legítimo, se siente deshonrada y se va a suicidar. Al ver que está a punto de suicidarse, Ishido le lleva los papeles para que salga del castillo al día siguiente. Esa noche, un grupo de ninjas contratado por Ishido con la ayuda de Yabu, entra en el castillo para raptar a Mariko. Sin embargo, ella y Blackthorne (que la acompañaba pero no estaba al tanto de los planes de Mariko), junto con otras damas de Toranaga entran en una habitación para escapar. Como los ninjas quieren echar la puerta abajo con explosivos, Mariko se pega a la puerta y declara que ese será un de suicidio honorable, que implica a Ishido en ese plan vergonzoso. Mariko es asesinada y Blackthorne herido, pero Ishido se ve forzado a dejarlo ir junto con todas las damas, lo que disminuye su influencia. Blackthorne descubre que su barco ha sido incendiado, por lo tanto sus planes de atacar el Barco Negro, de hacerse rico y de volverse a Inglaterra se ven arruinados. Sin embargo, Toranaga le proporciona dinero y obreros para construir un nuevo barco. Toranaga ordena a Yabu a suicidarse por haberlo traicionado. Un tema recurrente en la novela es la afición de Toranaga por los halcones. Los compara con sus vasallos y reflexiona sobre cómo los educa: les enseña la presa, les da bocados para que vuelva a su puño y les vuelve a poner la capucha. La última escena revela, a trevés del monólogo interior de Toranaga, cómo deja que su premio se dezvanezca: él mismo oredenó que incendiaran el barco de Blackthorne para salvar la vida de Blackthorne aplacando a los daymio cristianos, y también para tenerlos como aliados contra Ishido. Por eso anima a Blackthorne a construir otro barco, que también mandará incendiar. El karma de Blackthorne es que no pueda irse nunca de Japón, el karma de Mariko es que muera por su dueño, y el karma de Toranaga es su deseo de convertirse en Shogun. En el corto epílogo, después de la batalla de Sekigahara, Ishido es capturado vivo y es enterrado hasta el cuello por Toranaga en el pueblo de los intocables. A los transeuntes se les da la oportunidad de ver el " cuello más famoso del reino" e Ishido "dura tres días y muere muy viejo". El libro está dividido en seis partes y la tercera es la más larga. Hay tramas muy complicadas que se extienden más allá del drama histórico y el político, ya que también hay tintes de romanticismo, sexo, valentía, deber y creencias religiosas. Exactitud histórica Igual que pasa con las demás novelas de Clavell, el escenario y muchos de los personajes se basan en acontecimientos reales. Los personajes principales de Shogun están inspirados en personajes históricos: *Nakamura: Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Toranaga: Tokugawa Ieyasu *Blackthorne: William Adams *Ochiba: Yodo-Dono *Genjiko: Oeyo *Yaemon: Toyotomi Hideyori *Sudara: Tokugawa Hidetada *Ishido: Ishida Mitsunari *Mariko: Hosokawa Gracia *Martin Alvito: João Rodrigues *Akechi Jinsai: Akechi Mitsuhide *Johann Vinck: Jan Joosten van Lodensteijn *Swordsmith Murasama: Sengo Muramasa *Yodoko: Nene *Paul Spillbergen: Jacob Quaeckernaeck *Buntaro: Hosokawa Tadaoki *Hiromatsu: Hosokawa Fujitaka *Onoshi: Otani Yoshitsugu Lo más probable es que el nombre del barco, Erasmus, haya sido acuñado por el mombre inicial del barco De Liefde, el barco holandés capitaneado por William Adams, que llegó a las costas de Japón en el año 1600. El verdadero Erasmus fue renombrado para encajar con los nombres de los otros cuatro barcos de la expedición que dejó Holanda en 1598. El libro contiene varios anacronismos. Como ejemplo, el grito de ataque banzai se empezó a usar después del periodo feudal, en el Ejército Imperial Japonés, y como referencia al emperador de Japón. Además, al principio del libro, se dice que un personaje practica judo, cuando este deporte empezó a surgir como tal después de la era feudal. Sin embargo, se empezó a hablar de las artes marciales japonesas en 1724 (pero no como estilo o deporte específico), casi dos siglos antes de que Kano Jigoro fundara el arte moderno del judo. No queda claro si en el libro se hace referencia a ello o si el autor desconocía la historia de este deporte. Otro anacronismo es el hecho de que en las guerras de Japón se utilizaban los mosquetes en fila desde la batalla de Nagashino de 1575, no es que fueran introducidos por Blackthorne. Tokugawa Ieyasu no ordenó la expulsión de los comerciantes europeos, sino que limitó el comercio entre éstos y Nagasaki. La expulsión de los misioneros cristianos fue ordenada por Hideyoshi, que no fue Shogun. En las siguientes novelas de Clavell, se revela que Toranaga finalmente asedia el castillo de Ochiba y Yaemon y les obliga a cometer suicidio, hecho que corresponde con la realidad. En el libro también se menciona que el cartógrafo Gerardo Mercator es holandés, cunado en realidad era flamenco, aunque en la épocca de las exploraciones esta distinción no era ni muy clara ni muy conocida. En la novela, Vinck se vuelve loco y muere cuando se da cuenta de que, igual que Blackthorne, está atrapado en Japón para siempre. La verdad es que Van Lodensteijn, el verdadero Vinck, sí que se adaptó a la vida en Japón y murió ahogado en 1623. También se dice en la novela que el capitán del barco Erasmus muere al poco tiempo de llegar a Japón; de hecho Jacob Quaeckernaeck sobrevivió. En la obra de Clavell a ninguno de los tripulantes se les permite salir de Japón, pero a Quaeckernaeck y Melchior van Santvoort se les permitió dejar Japón en 1604 . El barco de Blackthorne es quemado por órdenes de Toranaga y el siguiente que se construiría también será incendiado a sus órdenes. De hecho, "Der Liefe" no fue incendiado, sino que se pudrió en 1607; Adams sí que construyó dos barcos para Tokugawa -como el buque de guerra japonés San Buena Ventura- que se utilizaron para llevar a casa náufragos españoles dsde Japón. which were used by to send shipwrecked Spanish sailors back home from Japan. Acogida La novela fue un éxito de ventas, hasta el punto de motivar el rodaje de una serie de televisión protagonizada por Richard Chamberlain. Fue muy criticada en su momento, ya que en opinión de los japoneses daba una imagen deformada y brutal de su pasado. Clavell, que había sido prisionero de guerra de Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial afirmó en cambio que sólo había tratado de reflejar lo mejor posible el Japón medieval, y el contraste que habría supuesto para un occidental enfrentarse a una cultura tan distinta. Adaptaciones La novela ha sido adaptada como miniserie de televisión, como musical de Broadway, y como videojuego. La miniserie de televisión, Shogun, fue producida en 1980. Se emitió durante cinco noches, al tener nueve horas de duración (doce, incuidos los anuncios). Participaron los actores Richard Chamberlain, Toshiro Mifune, Yoko Shimada, y John Rhys-Davies. Otros libros del autor 'La Saga Asiática' *''El Rey de las Ratas'' (1962): Historia en un campo de prisioneros de guerra Japonés en 1945. *''Tai-Pan'' (1966): Surgimiento de Hong Kong en 1841. *''Shogun: señor de samuráis'' (1975): El Japón feudal del siglo XVII. *''La Casa Noble'' (1981): El Hong Kong en el año 1963. *''Torbellino'' (1986): Historia desarrollada en Irán en 1979. *''Gai-Jin'' (1993): Historia desarrollada en Japón en 1862. Otros libros: *''La Historia de los niños'' (1980) *''El arte de la guerra: traducción del famoso libro de Sun Tzu (1983) *Thrump-O-Moto'' (1986) *''Escape'' (1994): Saga de la novela Torbellino Categoría:Libros de 1975 cs:Šógun (kniha) de:Shogun (Roman) en:Shōgun (novel) fi:Shōgun (romaani) he:שוגון (ספר) it:Shogun (romanzo) pl:Shōgun (powieść) pt:Xógum (livro) sv:Shogun (bok) tr:Shōgun